Medium Yang Hampir Bahagia
by Lady Auburn
Summary: For ES21 Awards: Holidays/Biarlah, dalam liburan musim panas kali ini, aku akan menyumbangkan sebuah sejarah besar di SMU Deimon dengan.../"Apakah ini adalah akhir dari semuanya, Mamo?"/Aku bukanlah lagi medium yang tak bahagia, karena kebahagiaan sempurnaku telah kucapai walau hanya dengan wujud reinkarnasi.../FULL OF MAMORI's POV dan beberapa generasi kemudian/AU,OOC,OC.RnR?


**Medium Yang Hampir Bahagia**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Muruta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MAMORI'S POV**

_Terkadang, aku berpikir untuk menghilangkan semua penglihatan ini dan hidup secara normal…_

Namaku Mamori Anezaki. Terlahir dalam keluarga Anezaki pada 15 tahun yang lalu. Terlahir dalam keluarga Anezaki tak seindah yang kau bayangkan saat melihat keluarga Kobayakawa yang tampak akrab dengan keluargaku.

Tidak sama sekali.

Terlahir di keluarga Anezaki, berarti kau mewarisi sebuah _penglihatan_ turun temurun keluarga. Dan aku mendapatkannya. Penglihatan itu, penglihatan hal-hal yang tak akan pernah kau ingin lihat.

Penglihatan terhadap kehidupan lain yang tumbuh subur di dunia fisik ini.

Seperti yang dialami semua orang yang mendapatkan penglihatan ini, aku hanya bisa merahasiakan semuanya. Diam itu emas, kau tahu?

Terkadang, emas itu akan berubah menjadi sebuah tombak tajam yang dapat membunuhmu kapan saja.

Aku bersekolah di SMU Deimon, satu-satunya SMU yang kupijaki di tanah Jepang. Aku terbiasa hidup di Amerika, dan mereka tak pernah menganggapku ada, sama seperti di Jepang. Untungnya, aku tak dapat gelar _gaijin_ dari mereka.

Bahkan aku ragu mereka melihatku sebagai seorang _gaijin_ atau hanya sebuah roh yang tak dapat mereka lihat.

Bersekolah berarti kau bisa berbicara dengan banyak orang yang menjadi _teman sekelas_mu yang akan membantumu dalam proses belajar, dan hal itu tak akan terjadi padaku –mungkin. Aku ragu. Aku duduk di bangku paling sudut, tempat dimana roh-roh penunggu kelasku menungguku.

Mereka bagaikan ngengat yang bertemu sebuah cahaya berpendar. Berkerumun. Dan akulah cahaya itu, penarik mereka.

Di sudut bangkuku, aku hanya dapat membaca buku-buku karangan kakakku yang rutin ia kirim setiap bulan dari Amerika. Syukurlah, setidaknya aku tak sendirian di keluargaku.

Kakak memang sangat baik, meski ia tak pernah datang ke Jepang hanya untuk menengok adiknya yang tengah kesepian ini. Dan aku sama sekali tak keberatan, asal aku dapat menerima kehangatan perasaannya melalui sebuah tulisan tangannya yang dikirim setiap bulan beserta surat-surat kecilnya untukku.

Kalau tak ada yang akan kubaca, biasanya saat istirahat tiba, aku akan pergi ke atap sekolah untuk makan bekalku sendirian. Tidak sendirian juga, sih. Masih ada _mereka_.

Terkadang mereka berusaha untuk menjahiliku dengan berusaha mendorongku, dan selalu gagal karena tubuh mereka yang tembus lewat tubuhku. Biasanya aku hanya tertawa kecil –dan mereka menganggap aku ini konyol.

Terlalu konyol bagi ukuran sebuah gadis umur 15 tahun yang _normal_.

Atau, aku ingat, di sudut kelas aku sering menatap keluar jendela tanpa memperhatikan semua bisikan para gadis kepadaku yang menganggapku sombong atau apalah. Aku tak peduli. Di luar sana, kehidupan yang lebih kompleks terjadi.

Seperti pagi itu, aku melihat kehidupan fisik dan kehidupan roh bergabung menjadi satu kehidupan kompleks yang disebut _ekosistem antar-dunia_ oleh ibuku. Burung-burung berparuh pendek dengan sayap biru yang hinggap di pohon Sakura depan sekolahku bernyanyi riang di sebelah sebuah roh pemuda berambut merah dengan gitar kesukaannya.

Ia tampak menyenangkan, dan aku bahkan tak pernah merasa takut padanya. Ia selalu tersenyum ke arahku saat duduk di pohon Sakura itu, biasanya aku akan ikut tersenyum. Sesekali, ia berada di dekatku dan mencoba untuk berbicara padaku.

Dan berhasil.

Akhirnya, aku mendapat _sebuah_ teman. Meski jauh dari harapanku, aku yakin _sebuah_ akan lebih baik dari _seorang_. Ibuku yang bilang begitu, dan aku percaya. Roh itu adalah seorang musisi handal yang sesekali memperdengarkan dentingan gitarnya di atap saat aku makan bekal.

Untuk kali pertama pada bulan lalu, aku tersenyum tulus ke orang lain. Ah, bukan, ia bukan orang. Lebih tepatnya, _mantan penerima kehidupan_.

Roh, seperti halnya kita, juga memiliki perasaan karena mereka pernah merasakan apa yang namanya kehidupan. Kehidupan diberikan oleh Tuhan ke berbagai macam makhluk-Nya dengan batasan yang bermacam-macam.

Aku bahkan tak tahu kapan aku akan menghabiskan usiaku nanti.

Aku dan roh itu kini tengah ada di perpustakaan. Kini tengah liburan panjang musim panas, jadi sekolah dibuka untuk umum. Seperti biasa, ia selalu memperhatikanku membaca buku dan bertanya sesekali. Aku hanya akan mencoretkan berbagai macam huruf kanji besar di kertas, lalu menyerahkan kertas itu padanya agar ia membacanya. Aku tak mau membuat keributan di perpustakaan.

Bukan, bukan karena aku ribut karena berbicara padanya. Melainkan, suara orang-orang panik yang melihatku berbicara dengan sebuah roh di perpustakaan.

Tampaknya, ia mengerti dan menyuruhku melanjutkan membaca. Perpustakaan menjadi tempat favoritku semenjak ada dia, dan tampaknya ia adalah pribadi yang suka membaca dan musik di kehidupannya di masa lampau.

Ia telah tinggal di dunia fisik selama hampir 70 tahun, dan wajahnya tetap muda –mungkin itu pengaruh _anti-tua_ dari para roh. Aku memilih untuk membaca buku supernatural kesukaanku, _Suddenly Supernatural_ yang membuatku selalu penasaran dengan kata-kata yang akan dituangkan penulisnya dibalik halaman selanjutnya.

Buku itu adalah buku yang sama dengan kehidupan keluargaku, buku tentang seorang medium yang tidak bahagia.

Setelah berjam-jam menungguku di perpustakaan, roh itu memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan melihat ia tersenyum kecil ke arahku.

"Bisa, kan, Mamo?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

Kami akan mengadakan sebuah ritual, dan ini adalah ritual rahasia turun temurun. Aku membaca singkat tentang ritual itu tadi, dan aku merekomendasikannya pada roh itu agar ia kembali ke kehidupan aslinya.

Kehidupan aslinya di alam lain.

Menyedihkan saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, ia bahkan tak tahu bahwa dirinya sudah meninggal. Bahkan, ia menganggapku sebuah roh. Konyol.

Kami berada di aula sekolahku yang sudah mulai gelap. Aku melangkah mantap masuk ke dalam, berdoa semoga aku dapat menyeberangkan arwah ini ke dunia aslinya. Mungkin, liburan kali ini dapat membuat namaku tergores dalam buku harian besar SMU Deimon. Setidaknya, meski aku tak dianggap disini, aku dapat memberikan sebuah sejarah besar di dalamnya.

Sejarah besar menyeberangkan dunia fisik dan dunia roh.

Seberkas cahaya mengelilingiku saat aku menapaki batu pualam lantai aula berpola teratai yang kini berwarna kehijauan. Kuperhatikan roh itu sekali lagi, lalu ia tersenyum sedih. Ia berusaha menghampiriku, namun cahay kehijauan itu menepisnya meski ia hanya sebuah roh.

Sejumput harapan mulai ada.

Aku melafaskan hafalan-hafalan mantra yang kudengar dari ibu di ruang bawah tanah rumah keluarga kami waktu itu dengan menyedekapkan kedua tanganku seraya memejamkan mata. Setelah dirasa cukup, aku membuka mata. Aku menyibak rambut _auburn_ku ke kanan lalu menjepitnya dengan jepitan bunga kamelia putih seraya tersenyum lemah.

Setidaknya, aku telah siap dengan sebuah akhir.

Ritual ini memakan 2 nyawa, dan aku mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menyeberangkannya. Dan aku akan ikut terseberang –otomatis.

Hei, kalau aku ikut terseberang, apakah dunia lain itu akan menjadi dunia yang akan menerimaku?

Kulepaskan kacamata merah yang membingkai mataku selama ini, membuat cekungan sipit di sekitar mata _sapphire_ku. Kulirik lagi roh di sebelahku, ia tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Percayalah, bahkan sebuah roh tak dapat mempercayai semua ini.

"Kau tak usah memaksakan dirimu, Mamori," ujarnya pelan. "Aku mungkin masih bisa hidup beratus-ratus tahun lagi bersama orang menyenangkan sepertimu lagi di dunia ini."

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Kau harus bisa kembali bertemu dengan keluargamu."

"Tapi, kau akan ikut bersamaku!" pekiknya. Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Kau mau tinggal di dunia sana, hah, Mamori?"

"Iya!" tukasku cepat. "Serahkan semuanya padaku." Aku tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku memusatkan kekuatanku. Kekuatan ini turun temurun, sekali lagi.

Sejumput cahaya berbentuk persegi panjang muncul di hadapan roh itu, dan berusaha menghisapnya. Ia tampak menolaknya, namun aku bersikeras untuk menghisapnya –dan juga menghisap diriku sendiri.

Naas.

Ia tampak menoleh sebentar sebelum menyerah.

"Apakah semua ini akan berakhir, Mamo?" Aku membentuk seulas senyum kecil misterius.

"Setidaknya, aku telah menciptakan sebuah sejarah di liburan musim panas ini."

Akhirnya ia terhisap dalam cahaya sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata dari bibirnya. Aku hampir menangis kesakitan kala cahaya itu kini menghisap habis tubuhku menjadi abu.

Aku tahu, akan jadi begini akhirnya. Semua akan hilang ditelan cahaya. Kusempatkan melihat sekelilingku, pemandangan terakhir yang akan kupandangi.

Biarlah, liburan musim panas panjang kali ini aku akan dianggap. Dianggap sebagai seorang medium yang terkenal.

Mungkin, liburan musim panas panjang kali ini aku tak akan kesepian lagi, karena dunia sana _mungkin_ akan menerimaku dengan senang hati.

Buktinya? Sebuah pintu cahaya terbuka lebar di hadapanku. Sekelebat memori tertancap di benakku.

"_Mamo, apakah kau bahagia menjadi seorang medium sekarang?"_

Ya, aku rasa seorang _medium yang tidak bahagia_ kini telah menjadi seorang _medium yang hampir bahagia_.

Hampir? Ah, mungkin ini karena kebodohanku.

Bahkan dalam waktu sebulan ini aku berbicara padanya, sampai saat aku akan menyusulnya kesana, aku belum sempat tahu siapa namanya.

**END OF MAMORI'S POV**

**oOo**

Liburan musim panas menunggu kedua bocah kecil berumur masing-masing 12 tahun yang kini tengah mempersiapkan semua peralatan berenang mereka. Mereka berencana akan berenang ke pantai bersama kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing.

"Akaba-_kun_! Tunggu aku!" pekik seorang bocah kecil manis berambut cokelat bermata biru yang berlari mengejar bocah satunya lagi yang telah berlari menuju mobil _jeep_ warna hijau lumut besar yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya.

"_Hayaku_, Mamori-_chan_!" seru bocah berambut merah dengan gitar yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, Akaba. Mamori, gadis kecil yang mengejarnya, langsung berengut sebal mendengarnya.

"Aduh, mereka ini…" Ibu Mamori geleng-geleng kepala. "Nanti jatuh bagaimana, coba? Mereka, kan, masih kecil…"

Terdengar tawa kecil di sebelahnya. "Mereka sudah hampir beranjak dewasa, Mami. Mereka bukanlah murid SD yang masih mengenakan popok."

"Aku tahu, Momo." Ibu Mamori menjawab tanpa menghilangkan raut wajah cemas di wajahnya. "Tapi…"

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Sudah siap?"

Kedua pria dewasa di belakang para ibu-ibu itu terlihat. Sekarang, para pengikut liburan musim panas telah lengkap. Ada keluarga Haruhi dan keluarga Akimura yang siap menjelajahi pantai di liburan musim panas yang cukup terik kali ini.

Di keluarga Akimura, ada Tateo Akimura dan Mami Akimura yang memiliki anak berparas malaikat, Mamori Akimura. Keluarga Haruhi adalah sahabat keluarga Akimura, bahkan bertetangga. Dalam keluarga Haruhi, Yamada Haruhi dan Momo Haruhi beserta anaknya, Akaba Haruhi, keluarga Akimura sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga mereka sendiri.

Kini, mereka telah bertransformasi, dari bentuk yang hampir bahagia mencapai kebahagiaan sempurna mereka masing-masing.

Akaba dan Mamori masuk di SMP yang sama, SMP Deimon. Mereka adalah murid kelas VII.C yang cukup berprestasi.

Selang berapa lama, keluarga Haruhi dan Akimura berangkat menuju pusat kota untuk membeli perlengkapan yang kurang. Akaba dan Mamori memutuskan untuk ikut turun, namun sebuah tenda indigo menarik perhatian mereka.

Tenda sejarah.

Mamori yang tertarik langsung menarik lengan Akaba dan melesak masuk ke dalam tenda.

Tenda itu lebih dari sebuah sejarah. Sebuah buku besar tua di hadapan Mamori menampilkan segalanya. Sebuah foto tua berisikan anggota-anggota seluruh sekolah SMU Deimon. Di ujung kanan foto, di sudut belakang, Mamori melihat seorang gadis cantik tersenyum kecil ke arah kamera. Mamori terbelalak kaget saat melihat tahun dimana foto itu diambil.

Foto itu diambil, 13 tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akaba. Mamori menunjukkan foto itu pada Akaba. Tenda terbuka lagi, menampakkan Tateo Akimura yang cemas mencari mereka.

"Siapa?" tanya Mamori pada Tateo yang heran melihat foto itu. Foto lusuh dengan tulisan ANAK-ANAK KELAS XII.A SMU DEIMON.

Di lain tempat, Mami dan Momo bercerita seru dalam mobil seraya tertawa-tawa keibuan sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau Akaba dan Mamori kita jodohkan saja?" tawar Momo.

Kembali ke tenda, tatapan Tateo melunak melihat foto itu. Mamori langsung heran, dan tak kalah heran adalah Akaba.

"Bisakah foto ini aku ambil?" tanya Tateo kepada seorang gadis penjaga tenda. "Ini adalah sebuah kenangan terindahku."

"Ambil saja." Gadis itu tersenyum manis ke arah Mamori dan Akaba. "Semoga liburan kalian menyenangkan, ya."

Senyum gadis itu terulas lagi, namun kali ini senyuman misteriuslah yang terkembang. Mamori dan Akaba saling berpandang lekat, lalu menatap Tateo yang telah menangis dalam diam.

Foto itu, foto angkatan ajaran dimana Mamori Anezaki dan Akaba Hayato, menyeberangi dunia.

_Namun, aku tak perlu lagi untuk menjadi normal. Status medium telah membuatku meraih kebahagiaan sempurnaku sekarang, meski hanya dalam wujud sebuah reinkarnasi…_

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Pertama kali lihat lagi ketikan ini, aku bertanya, FIC GAJE INI TEMANYA BENER-BENER LIBURAN YA? Haduh… Pokoknya, aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk membaca fic gaje nun nista ini.**

**Sekian terima kasih.**

**090612 -kags**


End file.
